Au nom des Capulet & Montaigu
by Lied
Summary: Drabbles autour du principe de couple Serpentard/Gryffondor.  A partir d'un défi de hp het fr, à l'origine sur la base de couples intermaisons  Possible Harry/Millicent, Blaise/Hermione, Ron/Draco, autres couples... mais que de l'inter-house !
1. Le secret

_Idée de drabble né d'un thème de 31_jours : Prendre sur soi_

**oOo **

**Harry et le secret d'Hermione et Ron **

**oOo**

Prendre sur soi, facile à dire, moins facile à faire. Il respire le plus lentement qu'il peut, il tente de calmer les battements de son cœur et les pensées qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Il compte jusqu'à 10, jusqu'à 20, à 30 il renonce. Au moins, il n'a plus envie de vomir comme il y a quelques minutes. Il inspire lentement et souffle très doucement, sans faire un bruit, caché derrière sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est grande, elle est mature et intelligente. Elle est tellement plus adulte qu'eux, il doit comprendre, il peut comprendre. Il doit juste passer le choc de la révélation.  
C' est quand même sa meilleure amie, bordel !  
Mais il a juré qu'il ne foncerait plus tête baissée, il se l'ait promis. La dernière fois, il a perdu Sirius Hors de question de perdre Hermione sur un coup de tête. Il recule dans un coin et finit par trouver un siège pour s'asseoir. Il n'empêche que ça reste un choc. Il faut qu'il relativise, néanmoins, ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être… il frissonne rien que d'y penser. Après tout, surprendre sa meilleure amie embrasser un Serpentard, au milieu de la nuit, dans la bibliothèque n'est pas si grave, puisque c'est Blaise Zabini et non pas Draco Malefoy.  
Alors il se relève et décide qu'il doit sortir, tant pis pour les recherches en cachette à la bibliothèque ce soir. Il avance et puis il entend un petit bruit de bouche mouillé. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Il se retourne et son cœur saute un battement. La cape tombe et Harry Potter se tient là, comme un imbécile dans le noir de la bibliothèque alors que Ronald Bilius Weasley roule un patin à Draco Lucius Malefoy dans la section « Créatures Magiques ».  
Il va hurler, il sent qu'il va hurler. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, une main se pose sur sa bouche et l'entraîne loin de la scène. Il ne sait pas comment mais lui et sa cape se retrouve assis face à une tasse de thé chaud, dans la cuisine. Il est au bord de la panique et hyper-ventile. Il doit respirer, se calmer. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

« Bois ton thé, Potter, ça t'aidera. »

Il relève la tête et regarde Millicent Bulstrode posait sa tasse face à la sienne. Il déglutit et acquiesce doucement en prenant le mug chaud. Il voit ses mains trembler et le liquide se remplir d'ondulation. Il porte la boisson brûlante à ses lèvres et avale une gorgée. Il s'étouffe presque et tousse fortement. Il a besoin d'air cette fois pour une raison différente. Quand enfin il retrouve sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux, il relève le nez et réajuste ses lunettes pour mieux voir la Serpentard.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi j'étais là ? J'aide juste les deux amoureux transis à retrouver leurs gryffys respectifs. Mine de rien, je suis bonne en sort de dissimulation. » Ricane la jeune fille.

Harry dodeline de la tête gentiment, ne voulant pas la fâcher, et surtout prête à la croire sur paroles. Il la regarde désespérément, attendant la suite.

« Comment ? Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé, point barre. Je pose pas de questions et je laisse faire. Moins j'en sais, et plus le secret sera bien gardé, on n'a pas très envie que l'autre dingue de Tu-Sais-Qui soit au courant qu'on fraternise… » Continue la brunette.

Harry peut comprendre, il secoue la tête pour s'exprimer, pas sûr de trouver les bons mots. Ils restent longtemps dans la cuisine, à siroter leur thé, sans rien ajouter. Puis, quand les tasses sont vides enfin, Millicent se lève. Elle se penche et pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Bonne nuit Potter. »

Et elle s'en va. Au bout d'un moment Harry Potter sort de la cuisine, caché sous sa cape et une main sur le haut de sa joue. Peut-être que fraterniser n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ?

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	2. Histoire à dormir debout

_Petit drabble réalisé au cours d'un !arbre à drabbles sur LJ, j'avoue n'avoir pas penser à développer plus l'histoire mais peut-être l'inspiration me viendra-t-elle un jour._

**oOo**

**Histoire à dormir debout**

**oOo**

« … Jusque dans ma chambre ? » Questionne Hermione.  
« Oui. » Acquiesce benoîtement Blaise.  
« Donc, si je résume bien te promenant tranquillement dans Poudlard, après couvre-feu, tu évites de justesse un mauvais sort et t'échappes, poursuivi dans l'obscurité. Tu trébuches contre le portrait de la préfète en chef, pendant qu'on lance la malédiction des Smurficouscous, monstrétouffeurs par câlins, alors tu supplies le tableau de t'accorder asile. Ensuite, tu arrives à rentrer en les repoussant à coups de pieds, tu finis tout nu, Dieu sait comment, pour atterrir dans mon lit, où tu te caches sous les couvertures, espérant y être en sécurité ! J'ai bien tout compris ? »  
« Oui. » Affirme le Serpentard avec espoir.  
« Tu me prends pour une cruche ou quoi ? » Hurle la gryffondor.

**oOo**

**Fin pour le moment**

**oOo**


	3. Miroir, mon beau miroir

_**!arbre à drabbles du 17 au 27 septembre 2010, vive LJ.**_

Harry x Millicent

**oOo**

**Le miroir**

Il lui fallait un miroir. En réalité, il lui faut un miroir en particulier, celui d'Erised. Son cœur oscille et il ne sait plus où il en est. Être fidèle à sa maison et à l'amour idolâtrant de celle qu'il a toujours connu ou suivre son désir, sa passion, le feu qu'elle allume dans ses veines. Il a besoin d'aide parce que ce dilemme le bouleverse et le détruit à petits feux. Il est le Survivant mais il ne peut choisir entre deux femmes, entre Ginny, amoureuse depuis toujours, et Millicent, pur rencontre d'un soir. Pourtant, c'est Millicent qui reste gravée dans sa mémoire.

**oOo**

**Foutredieu, comme dirait mon homme ! Je n'avais point vue que j'avais encore du rab' dans mes fichiers en drabble, et le boulot étant le boulot, je n'ai même pas écrit une ligne depuis un siècle, mais bon, je poste ce que j'ai, en espérant que ça ira. XD**


	4. Mon nom est Potter, Harry Potter

_Persos en présence :_ Harry , Blaise et Mione ; mais comment cela va-t-il finir ?

**oOo**

**Agent secret**

_C'est marrant de jouer les agents secrets_, se dit Harry en se faufilant discrètement le long du muret.

Après la fin de la guerre, l'inactivité et le manque d'adrénaline ont soudain pris péage sur l'ensemble des jeunes gens du monde sorcier britannique. Hermione avait eu l'idée de ce petit jeu grandeur nature, une sorte de gueguerre façon paintball. C'était Zabini qui avait prêté son manoir et sa propriété pour le jeu de ce trimestre. D'ailleurs, le hasard, pour une fois, avait mis Hermione dans l'équipe adverse. Il passe lentement la tête par delà le mur et reste tétanisé.

Blaise embrasse Hermione à pleine bouche et elle le laisse faire.

**oOo**

**Ah les baisers furtifs, dans un coin, en secret, le coeur qui bat, l'adrénaline, et savoir que, à tout instant, on peut vous surprendre... Aaalalalalala... ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs.**


	5. Jaloux, comment ça jaloux ?

Harry et Ron discutent à propos d'Hermione et de son amoureux.

**oOo**

**Jaloux moi ?**

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? » Plaisante Harry en regardant le rouquin serrer les poings. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a rompu il y a 6 mois. Elle est libre, adulte et consentante. »

Ron ne répond pas, il est trop occupé à darder un regard meurtrier au couple qui s'embrasse à l'ombre des arbres du parc. Il voudrait attraper Zabini et l'arracher, lui et ses sales petites mains baladeuses, d'Hermione. Il voudrait mais il ne peut pas. Harry a raison, il a choisi d'épouser Lavande. Ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir étriper le Serpentard.

**oOo**

**Toute façon, Mione est trop bien pour un Ronald.**


End file.
